


What A Southern Belle Remembers

by Omakov



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omakov/pseuds/Omakov
Summary: Porn a la problematic dirty romance novel. No redeeming value. Also, 1st person. If that's your jam, enjoy.





	What A Southern Belle Remembers

What follows is my account of the night the war struck home for me. I was sweet sixteen and I will say that I was the prettiest belle in Boone County. I’d been told by enough boys that I was charming – Oh how Daddy hated how they flocked to me at the balls, at my tender age! – and had overheard some of the coarser ones wax on about the low cut of my most daring new pink dress. How they could make me blush! But I was hardly interested in those boys, awkward and gawky from growing yet. 

It was the _men_ who caught my eye. 

But they scared me just as much as they intrigued me – so big, so rough! Always _looking_ , like I was a bit of dessert they wanted to eat right up. Their eyes would catch on my full pink lips and drag down, down my creamy white décolletage and stare like they were trying to see under my dress to my breasts and candy pink nipples, which would harden under their gaze and make me squirm. I didn’t understand my own body – excited, frightened, aroused? I was so young and new to this game. My waist was the tiniest out of all the girls I knew and sometimes I would long for a man to reach out and span their big hand across it, like the men in Mother’s novels would do before they kissed their ladies. But these were just longings – I would have been mortified to actually engineer this occurrence. I knew nothing of the mechanics of what a man and a woman could do together – I thought kissing was the pinnacle of romance, and had hardly the foggiest concept of anything more. 

That all changed one dark and stormy night, when Daddy was away at the front with his men. I had already changed into my old nightgown for bed when two men came to the door, seeking shelter from the storm. They offered to pay handsomely for a room and my mother welcomed them in. From the top of the stairs, I could see that one was fair and the other had dark hair, and both were tall and strapping. I must have crept too far into the light in my curiosity, because one of the men looked up and saw me. I fled back to my room, embarrassed, because I’d worn this nightgown since I was a child and it and had grown thin, clingy, and nearly transparent with so many washings. I resolved to hide in my room the rest of the night. I blew out my candle and went to sleep. 

I was awakened in the middle of the night. At first I thought the storm had woken me but I realized that the strange, muffled moans were coming from down the hall instead. I crept out of bed and snuck down the dark hallway until I was outside my parent’s bedroom. The moaning was louder here – what could it be? I opened the door just a crack and was shocked to my very soul.  
My mother, fully naked, was perched over the blond man. She was sinking down onto something – something long and pink, jutting out from the man’s groin, which was disappearing into her privates like a snake into a hole – 

A big hand covered my mouth, or I probably would have cried out. The man’s friend had found me and hustled me down the hall into my very own bedroom.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to peep?” he asked me once he shut the door. I was still so shaken and confused that I just shook my head, but I could have asked that question of him – he was leering at my body, on display thanks to my gauzy nightgown. I was backlit by the fireplace too, so I’m sure he could see everything. He hadn’t taken his hands off my waist yet either – in fact, he started rubbing his thumbs back and forth along the edge of my ribs. 

I didn’t know what was happening with my body, but my groin _ached_ after seeing my mother and that man together – I had no words for what it was they were doing, but somehow my body _wanted_. My nipples were tight little buds, and I shivered – I was worked up and embarrassed and confused, and the way this man looked at me unnerved me. I tried to pull away from him, but his grip tightened. 

“I saw the way you were peeking in at my friend and your mother,” he said to me, low. “It looks like you want the same,” and his rough, big hand slid up to cup my breast. I gasped, so unused to this sort of touch. He brushed his callused thumb over my nipple and it was like lightening had sparked – I arched my back into his touch involuntarily, and my head lolled back. “Oh yes,” he said, and pulled me close. 

Something big and hard pressed into my belly, like he had something shoved into his pants. I was understandably distracted, but my mind flashed to what I had just seen in my mother’s bedroom and I gasped again – surely this was what a manhood was? Surely he wouldn’t want to stick his in me – It would never fit! I tried to pull back again, a little panicked, and this time he grabbed me and spun me around so he was holding me from behind, grinding his manhood against my rump in little movements. He whispered into my ear, “If you scream, I will tell the whole South that the great Colonel’s wife is cuckolding him, with a northern man no less. That’s a crime, you know – do you want to send your mother to jail? Do you want to shame your father so he’ll never hold rank again? Shame yourself, and never find a husband?” 

He said all this while running his hands over my virgin body, so it took a second to sink in, but when it did, I froze. He noticed, and told me, “Don’t worry. I’ll make you like it.” And then he smiled. His smile reminded me of a wolf baring its teeth. But what was I to do? He was right – I couldn’t call out. He grinned wider and slid his hands up so he was holding my breasts with both hands. He squeezed, like they were teats, and pulled me back against his groin. It had somehow grown even larger, it felt. 

“Take off your gown,” he said to me, and he stood back and watched me as I reluctantly did as he said. He whistled as I dropped it to the ground. “Good god, did I get lucky tonight,” he said. Goosebumps erupted all over as he stared. 

Then he did something that surprised me – he started unbuttoning his shirt. I was still frightened, but there was something that fascinated me about this too – I had hardly ever seen men’s chests, and my curiosity started to rear its head as his shirt opened more and more. He had dark hair all over his chest, and a line of it down lower that disappeared into his pants. I was almost disappointed when he didn’t move on immediately to unbuttoning those – I had only seen one manhood before, after all, and hardly for a second. 

Instead, he reached back out to me and pulled me into a kiss, just like I had imagined for so long, running his hands through my hair and all over my skin. My nipples pebbled as they brushed against his warm, muscular chest and I found myself swaying to move them against his skin even more. His kiss dazed me. It was more than I had ever imagined and I confess that I lost track of evens a little. 

When he pulled back, he smiled again. It still wasn’t a friendly smile, but it was very self-satisfied, and approving somehow.  
He sat down in the armchair and pulled me onto his lap, tugging at my knees until I was straddling him. This position was humiliating, but he didn’t give me much time to think about it before he pulled one of my nipples right into his mouth. I groaned, shocked – it felt _so good_ – but I had never heard of this; suckling like a baby, or a calf at an udder. But my bewilderment didn’t matter against the onslaught – soon, I was offering up my other breast, practically begging him to suck that too, and I realized I was rocking my hips against him, leaving wet spots on his pants where my lady bits made contact. I didn’t care at all, not even to feel degraded, because I needed _more_ – I had never felt like this in my life. He sucked again, a last, deep suck, and then pushed me back enough to unbutton his trousers. I came back to myself in this moment, and pushed myself back, sliding off his lap before he caught me and trapped me to him with his legs. 

“For that,” he said, face darkening, “you may suck it first.”

I was on my knees pressed against the front of the armchair, with his legs holding me tight there. Bobbing in front of my face was what the medical textbooks would call a phallus, but I don’t know how any could use such clinical language to describe what was before me. It looked monstrous, pulsing with big ugly veins, almost an angry purple in color. It was drooling at the tip, with a big, bulbous head. It looked _threatening_. 

“Open your mouth,” he commanded, but I couldn’t look away. He surely didn’t mean for me to put that in my mouth, did he? That great, beastly – 

He grabbed my jaw and forced it open and said, “If you bite, I’ll kill you,” so casually he could have been commenting on the weather, but I didn’t have time to think about that because he was pushing it right into my mouth.

“Oh those lips, your hot little mouth, such a pretty slut like this,” he murmured, shoving himself far enough back to make me gag and choke. “That’s it, suck my cock, it likes you, you pretty little thing…”

I was struggling to time my breathing and to suck without gagging, but also his cock was hot and felt like steel covered with silk and it didn’t taste good but somehow the musky smell made me _want_ again, made me push into his thrusts and rut my hips against the empty air. He noticed and arranged himself so his boot was at my crotch, and I sank against it with desperate relief. I was like an animal humping against it, and finally he pulled me up with a laugh and said, “Very good! And now for your reward…”

And I had a moment of terror as he gripped the cheeks of my bum with his hands and pulled me over his dripping manhood, which reared up at me like some sort of tentacled beast from the sea, and he pulled me down onto it. The stretch! It filled me up until I felt it in my throat, and then he gripped my hips tight and rutted up into me, again and again and again. He thrust so hard that my breasts were bouncing up and down, and he buried his face in my chest and a strange feeling built and built within me.

As he started sucking my nipples again I almost sobbed, my breath coming ragged and fast. He sucked hard and I felt him grip my bum harder and spread my cheeks apart, exposing my hole to the whole room. I moaned in mortification as I felt his finger circle it, and I stiffened as he dribbled something wet and slick down my crack. He started pushing his fingers in and out, in and out and I could hardly believe it – there? In that dirty place? He took his fingers out and I sighed in relief, but then he started pushing something in! I tried to scramble away in panic, but I was spread out across his lap, his thick cock still throbbing inside me, and he held me down easily. He pushed it in farther – it was hard, and everything was slippery – I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was a candle. He was pushing a candle into my bum! I looked back at his face and he was watching me, grinning. He loved my humiliation. He thrust it in a little more and then grabbed my breasts again, rubbing his chin over them and sucking hard, hard, hard. I couldn’t help myself, I cried out a little, clenching down on everything, and the feeling that had been building inside of me crested and swamped over me like a wave. When I came back to myself, he thrust once more and buried himself to the hilt, shuddering. I felt a sudden warmth flood my insides and shuddered myself. 

He grinned up at me, lifted me off of him, and tucked me into bed like a child. He kissed my forehead and told me goodnight and when I woke in the morning, I wondered if it had all really happened until I found my candlestick on the floor where it had fallen from me.


End file.
